


Gentle Kindness

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [8]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Original Female Character (s) - Freeform, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Chad spends some time talking with a health psychologist.
Relationships: Chad Dickson & Original Female Character
Series: Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942
Kudos: 1
Collections: Operation Friend





	Gentle Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Your Alternate Universe ideas this time are:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SonicUnleashed  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/SonicColors
> 
> Okay, hear me out:  
> In the canon universe where the galactic operatives are evil...what if their weapon causes the planet to split apart? And what if Chad, Nigel, and everyone else found out that some villains want to steal some of the planet's parts so they can use it to build an amusement park?  
> (Sounds like something that could canonically happen, actually.)

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door break room. Chad is currently lying on the sofa with Numbuh Interval and is holding the weeping psychologist close to his chest. Chad looks over at a small box that is sitting on the table; the box is holding a purple bracelet._ _Interval sniffles, which makes Chad turn his attention back to the psychologist]_

 **Chad:** [softly] What’s wrong, sweetheart?

 **Interval** : [sniffs] I...I don’t know. I mean...[sniffs]...you and Numbuh One are doing great work with showing how humans interact with each other. Um, pretty soon, that must mean this intergalactic war will come to an end soon, right? But...

 **Chad:** [kissing Interval’s temple] But...?

 **Interval:** I just...[sniffs]...can’t stop crying for some reason. [sniffs] I really don’t like crying. Um, I’m supposed to be a professional, right? Professionals aren’t supposed to cry...

 **Chad** : [rubbing Interval’s back] ‘Aren’t supposed to’, huh? I’ve heard that phrase quite... _frequently._

 **Interval:** What do you mean...?

 **Chad:** Hmm, well...I used to be the Supreme Leader of Earth’s Kids Next Door, you see. And during that time, I thought that leaders were supposed to be strong and professional, so that’s how I acted.[sadly] However, there were moments where I couldn’t keep my mask on, and I just...wanted to cry during those aforementioned moments...

 **Interval:** [sniffs] _Did_ you cry, Chad...?

 **Chad:**...I did. But some operatives said that crying was unprofessional, and that I had to ‘get over it’ or ‘stop crying because men aren’t supposed to cry’. [tearing up]...It was _awful_.

_[Interval gently wraps her arms around Chad’s neck and gives him a squeeze. Chad smiles and kisses Interval’s temple a few times]_

**Chad:** [warmly] Thank you. You know, you act a lot like Nigel. I mean, you both really care for others, and you don’t try to cheer people up with empty compliments or whatever. You just... _listen_ to what others have to say, and that’s a really great trait to have, you know?

 **Interval:** [tearfully smiling] Thank you...

 **Chad:** Oh, and, uh...let me just say that crying is _not_ a sign of weakness. It just means that you’ve hit your emotional limit and that you need a break, that’s all. [giving Interval a squeeze] Um, and negative emotions aren’t bad. Sadness tells you that you need to be comforted, for example.

 **Interval:** [sniffs] Wow, I wish I met you earlier, Chad. [kissing Chad’s cheek] You’re a really sweet teenager...

 **Chad:** [blushing] Um, yes. Of course I am. [clearing his throat] Um, Nigel left a gift here for you, you know.

 **Interval:** Huh...? What did he get me?

 **Chad:** [looking at the small box on the table] Um, a bracelet that’s made up of jade and kyanite. Jade is supposed to reduce feelings of guilt while also encouraging compassionate behaviour, and, uh, kyanite is supposed to help with loyalty and encouraging peaceful relationships.

 **Interval:** He got that for me...?

 **Chad:** Yeah. He said he wanted to show you how much he appreciates you, so he asked Numbuh 9L to help him find a good gift for you. She took Nigel to this store that had gemstones, wands, pendants, you name it... [chuckling affectionately]...and apparently, Nigel just fell to his knees and _cried_ as soon as he went inside the store!

 **Interval:** [softly] Nigel...

 **Chad:** [patting Interval’s back] Nigel was the leader of his Earth sector, you know. That just goes to show that professionals and leaders _do_ cry. [tearfully smiling] And that the best kind of people are the ones that _allow_ those leaders to cry.

 _[Interval softly kisses Chad’s cheek a few times_ _and then rests her head on Chad’s chest._ _Chad_ _smiles and blushes bashfully as he_ _rubs_ _Interval’s back._ _The teenager’s gentle touch_ _makes the psychologist sob a bit out of joy]_

 **Chad** : Please stay here and cry into my chest for as long as you need to, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere.

 **Interval** : [sniffs] Thank you, Chad...

 **Chad:** I should be thanking _you_ , sweetheart. You allowed me to talk about my problems, you allowed me to cry...[kissing Interval’s temple]...you’re a fantastic psychologist, you know. Please don’t ever forget that, alright?

 **Interval:** Chad...[sniffs]...I can never...[yawning]... thank you enough...

 **Chad** : Ssh. Don’t talk anymore. Let’s just...[yawning]... enjoy our peaceful silence, okay...?

_[Interval nods and slowly closes her eyes as she continues her joyful crying. Chad continues to rub her back until he falls asleep]_

End

**Author's Note:**

> Reality ensues yet again in this fic (twice, actually).
> 
> Just because Chad and Nigel are close frenemies, that doesn't mean they're going to spend every minute together. 
> 
> Also, sometimes a psychologist needs...well, a psychologist. They're not just machines who give advice; they have their own problems just like everybody else.
> 
> -Details about Numbuh Interval:  
> \--Appearance wise, she is based on Alolan Ninetales, Espeon, and Floatzel. Her human form resembles Vera Misham from Apollo Justice Ace Attorney.  
> \--Personality wise, she is based on Mikan Tsumiki and Ibuki Mioda (both from Super Dangan Ronpa 2), as well as...Vera Misham.  
> \--I also used some pointers from this list (and the entire blog in general):  
> https://writingwithcolor.tumblr.com/post/622286936900517888/i-was-wondering-what-kind-of-female-black
> 
> [To summarize the abouve link: people want to see more black women who aren't always sassy and independent. They want more black women who are shy, sweet, and sensitive.]


End file.
